


Todos os teus ontens só são uma questão de tempo

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Ficlet, Introspection, M/M, One Night Stands, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28713519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: No entanto, tinha-se concedido esperar nos meses passados, tinha-se concedido de sentir algo mais, algo que até lá nem tinha imaginado.Acreditou, mesmo por pouco tempo.E tinha perdido.Era um jogo, pois não?
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Yamada Ryosuke





	Todos os teus ontens só são uma questão de tempo

Estou a começar a estudar português, espero que seja pelo menos compreensível. Tenham piedade, por favor :')

**Todos os teus ontens só são uma questão de tempo**

Yuto não teria gostado mesmo pensá-lo.

Teria gostado de poder fechar os olhos, poder descansar, poder evitar de levar a sua mente sempre ao mesmo círculo vicioso, sempre a aquelas imagens e aqueles gestos que não lhe faziam bem, para nada.

Não era seu, não era algo sobre que pudesse arrogar-se direitos.

No entanto, tinha-se concedido esperar nos meses passados, tinha-se concedido de sentir algo mais, algo que até lá nem tinha imaginado.

Acreditou, mesmo por pouco tempo.

E tinha perdido.

Era um jogo, pois não?

Tinha sido só isso, do início ao fim, só um jogo onde Yuto tinha dado todo si mesmo.

Yamada não tinha feito isso, não o tinha considerado bastante importante de tentar, pelo menos.

Quando tinham-lhes dito do drama e após da canção, e da coreografia e quando tinham percebido quanto as fãs gostassem de todo isso, Yuto sentiu-se estranhamente bem.

Tinha achado de ter desconforto a ter uma certa atitude com o que sempre tinha sido um dos seus melhores amigos, mas tinha-se enganado.

Ainda tinha gravado na pele o toque de Yamada.

Ainda tinha na mente o seu olhar provocador, ainda tinha na mente a sensação do seu corpo fervente ao redor do próprio.

E a sua cara retorcida pelo prazer enquanto sentia Yuto empurrar dentro de si, e os seus gemidos que quase eram gritos, e a sua frente suada contra da própria, e....

E as suas costas, na manhã seguinte, quando tinha ido embora sem dizer uma palavra.

Acreditou, Yuto. Acreditou naquela noite, acreditou naqueles contactos quase casuais, e naquela amizade que devagar pele tinha tornado em algo mais profundo, mais forte.

E Ryosuke tinha decidido não se importar do que sentia ele, tinha escolhido agir antes e perguntar após, só porque queria sexo, só porque queria algo diferente, e Yuto tinha estado lá, prestes a oferecer-se numa bandeja de prata.

_Lamento, Yutti..._

_Não achava que..._

_Devias ter dito isso imediatamente, as coisas teriam sido diferentes._

E Yuto teria gostado de dizer-lhe que não era verdade, que as coisas não teriam sido diferentes, porque ambos tinham escolhido correr o risco sem falar das consequências, e ambos iam pagar de alguma maneira o peso daquela decisão.

_Conhecemos-nos há demasiado tempo, Yuto. Passamos demasiado juntos, e não podemos apagar o passado._

Eram boas palavras, as de Ryosuke.

Boas, e vazias.

Havia demasiado tempo que não podia ser apagado ente deles, e demasiadas coisas que tinham vivido juntos às quais não estavam prestes a renunciar.

Mas que ele tivesse utilizado isso como justificação, depois de que o sexo não tinha resultado um problema, quase o tinha feito rir.

Tinha-o magoado, Yamada.

E não pela alegada impossibilidade de devolver os seus sentimentos, quanto mais pela superficialidade em dizer-lhe que não ia acontecer nada entre deles.

Podia guardar a amizade, os bons princípios e todos os discursos sem sentido, se tanto convinha-lhe sacá-los quando o jogo fazia-se serio.

Porque Yuto não se importava, e não se importava mais daquela amizade que talvez não merecia ser salvada, não se importava das justificações, nem do que ia acontecer-lhes de agora em diante.

Importava-se do que tinha acontecido, da impressão da pele de Yamada em si, do perfume e das sensações que nunca iam abandonar a sua mente.

Havia todo o seu passado, todos os anos, todo o tempo que não se podia apagar.

E aquela noite e as palavras de Ryosuke, todo ia ser parte do tempo passado juntos, ia fazer parte da lista de coisas que tinham vivido, e talvez um dia Yuto ia até mesmo conseguir não estar tão mal a pensá-lo.

Mas não ia esquecer.

Era um tempo que nunca ia se apagar.


End file.
